Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-7q}{5} - \dfrac{-3q}{5}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-7q - (-3q)}{5}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-4q}{5}$